


Over the Moon

by kho



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Confessions, Episode Tag, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kho/pseuds/kho
Summary: (Takes place after 7x04, the episode Danny was back in NJ for when Steve and the doctor got kidnapped by the serial killer.)   Danny looks up into his mother’s eyes, feeling like the walls are closing in on him.  “I should’ve flown back.”  His heart still skips a beat every now and then, every time any noise happens.  When he almost answers his phone when the neighbor’s dog barked, that’s when he knew he’d truly lost it.  “I shouldn’t have ever left.”





	

“You need to stop watching your phone.”

Danny looks up into his mother’s eyes, feeling like the walls are closing in on him.  “I should’ve flown back.”  His heart still skips a beat every now and then, every time any noise happens. When he almost answered his phone because the neighbor's dog barked, he knew he'd truly lost it.  “I shouldn’t have ever left.”

“Danny,” Clara says, and then she’s reaching over and grabbing his hands, pulling on them until he looks up at her again.  “Steven will be okay.  Your team has him.”

“I know,” he says, looking back down at his phone.  Not one word since Kono had called to say Steve was not just not there, but actively, worrisomely, _missing_.  With the serial killer, and Alicia Brown also not answering, Danny’s got an awful feeling in his gut and he reaches over to grab his phone.  He takes it off saving batteries black screen mode and checks his messages.  Nothing.  Checks his call log.  Nothing.  “I just.”

“I know sweetheart, but you can’t do anything from here.”

He opens his texts, scrolls to Grover, types in, “anything?” and hits send.  “If I’d been there.  If I wouldn’t have come here, if I’d gone with him--”

“You may’ve been kidnapped too,” Clara says, taking his left hand in hers, frowning as he grips the phone in his right hand even tighter.  “Danny.”

The phone rings and Danny turns terrified eyes up at Clara.  “I.”  He swallows, nodding.  “Okay, I have to…” He clears his throat and hits talk.  “Tell me you know something.”

“Well, I know what it feels like to be stabbed in the back.  Quite literally.  With a chef’s knife.”

Danny closes his eyes and feels faint, like he just might pass out in relief at hearing Steve’s voice.  “Fuck.  You.”

“I’m alright Danny.”

“One day, I’ve been gone _one day_ Steven.”

“Hey, count your lucky stars.  You woulda loved this one, Danny.  Woulda triggered your clausterphobia _and_ your fear of getting wet.  In fact?  I’ll count my lucky stars.  Cuz I might woulda killed you myself, the amount of bitching I woulda had to endure.”

Danny frowns in confusion, shifting the phone from his right ear to his left.  “What?  Getting wet?”

“Yeah, you and me, stuck in a cove with the tide coming in in waves?  Would not have been good for you, Danno.”  There’s a shuffle over the phone and he can hear voices talking in the background.  “Hey, I gotta go, Danny.  I’m okay though, alright?  So don’t worry.  Just enjoy your family, man.”

Danny closes his eyes and feels tears threatening to spill but takes a deep breath and counts to five.  “Hey.”

“I’ll talk to you later.”

“Hey,” he says, louder.  “Wait just… just wait a minute,” he says, mashing the phone to his ear.   “Just.  Take care of yourself, huh?  Be careful.  Stop… stop getting kidnapped, would you please, huh? It’s not good for my heart, Steven.”  

Steve laughs and Danny feels like he can breathe better.  “Okay Danny.  I’ll cancel that kidnapping I had planned for the day you get back, huh?  Was gonna be a good one.  There was going to be spiders involved.”

“Yeah, belay that,” Danny says, taking another breath.  “You swear you’re okay?”

“Hey,” Steve says, and his voice is pitched low and just for him and Danny shuts his eyes to hear him even better.  “Really, Danno.  I’m fine.  I mean… I’m not.  But I’m okay.  I promise.”

“You better,” Danny says, and takes a deep breath, still feeling like someone’s standing on his chest.  “Be good.”

“Yeah,” Steve says, laughing as he hangs up.

Danny lowers his phone to the table, watching his hand shake as he sets it down.  His mother’s hand comes over to cover his, takes it in her own and squeezes.  “He’s okay.”

“Are you?”

“Yeah,” Danny says, reaching over with his free hand to pat his mother’s hand still on his.  “M’good ma.”

“Does he know,” she asks, and there’s something in her voice that makes him look up at her, tears shining in her eyes.  She reaches forward and cups his cheek.  “Do _you_ know?”

He swallows past the lump in his throat and again tries to breath past the elephant standing on his chest.  “Know what?  That I’m a worrywart?  Yeah, Ma, kinda hard to not know that.”

“That you’re in love with him,” she says, and her thumb wipes away under his eye and comes away wet with a tear he wasn’t even conscious of.  “That are you just… God, Danny, stupid head over heels completely and totally over the moon in love with him.”

He looks away but doesn’t pull his hands back.  “Ma.  He’s my partner.”

“Who you’re in love with.”

“He’s my friend, my very good… my very close…”  He pauses, blinking, frowning as he thinks.  “He’s my--”

“He’s your very sweet, kind, funny, handsome, loyal, dedicated partner that you’ve fallen ass over teakettle in love with and I’ve known it for years but I always thought you did too until this moment, Daniel,” she says, digging her nails into Danny’s palm.  “It’s okay, baby.  You can admit it to me.”

“Yeah,” he says finally, and the pressure on his chest finally, finally starts to let up as he closes his eyes and he feels Clara’s lips on his temple.  “God, Ma, I do.  I really fucking do.”

“Language,” she chastises softly, kissing his temple again before leaning back.  “You know, I’ve been calling him your husband for years now.  In my head.  To Eddie.  You don’t have to hide this part of yourself from us.”

He looks at her and smiles.  “Oh I know that, Ma.  I remember the epic shitfit you had on the scout leader when they kicked me out of scouts for kissing Evan on the overnight.”  He laughs again.  “I’m hiding it from myself if I’m hiding it at all.”

“If,” she asks, arching an eyebrow.

“Okay scratch the if,” he says, patting her hand one more time and standing, stretching his legs and his back, bringing his arms up over his head to stretch his shoulderblades.  “Anyway, it doesn’t matter.  He’s with Lynn.  I’m with Melissa.  And if we weren’t, it still wouldn’t matter.”

She gives him a dubious look.  “You sure about that?”

He looks back at her and shrugs.  “It’s been seven years of us knowing each other, Ma.  It woulda happened by now.”

She rolls her eyes.   “Sure, because you boys are both so upfront and forthcoming with your feelings.”

He shakes his head.  “It doesn’t matter, Ma.”

“Tell him,” she says.

He rolls his eyes.  “Ma, it doesn’t _matter_.”

She gives him the same look she gave him when he was thirteen years old and he tried to back out of being on dish duty.  “Daniel Williams, you tell that man how you feel about him.”

Danny huffs out a laugh and sits back down next to her.  “Why?”

“Because if he feels the same you can stop wasting time,” she says, grabbing onto his arm and settling in next to him, pulling him against her so she can stroke her fingers through his hair.  “And if he doesn’t, so he knows what’s going on with you.  You don’t hide it well, Danny.  And you’ve always covered hurt with anger.”

Closing his eyes he lets himself sink into the couch like he’s six again with his mother stroking his head.  “I’ll think about it.”

“See that you do,” she says.  And then, “What ever happened to that Evan?  He was a sweet boy.”

Danny laughs and drifts off to the sound of her talking quietly to herself about anything and everything that pops into her head.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes re: Scout reference.... Shoutout to my McDanno Support Group, our collective headcanon is that Danny was booted from the scouts for being gay and that Clara absolutely RIPPED the scout leader to shreds over it. Just... thought I'd give credit to the crew!
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me on tumblr here under [@lovethesnark](http://lovethesnark.tumblr.com). 
> 
> Fanfiction Website  
> MOST of my fic is not on AO3, though all of my H5O and beyond is as AO3 didn't exist yet and it was too much to archive. It can be found on my website at [LoveTheSnark.com](http://www.lovethesnark.com).


End file.
